It is known in the art that hydroxyl-acid esters such as lactylates and related compounds may be attractive to include in feed products. For example, WO 2009/092787 describes the use of these compounds in the treatment or prevention of intestinal infections in animals, and to increase the animal growth rate.
A problem with these compounds, however, is to ensure that they are actually consumed by the animal in sufficient amounts. This requires that the product is mixed homogeneous through the animal feed, and that the mixture stays homogeneous upon transport and storage. Further, the presence of the specific active compound should not interfere with the processing of the feed, including its flow properties and storage properties. Obviously, the active compound should be incorporated in such a way that they are bioavailable, i.e., that they show the desired effect when eaten by the animal.